


Better Than Paperwork

by LittleLalaith



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Or...as quiet as they can manage, Public Sex, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLalaith/pseuds/LittleLalaith
Summary: Sex in the office is probably a bad idea... but they've got this private interrogation booth all to themselves and a little time to spare ;)





	Better Than Paperwork

"This is a bad idea," Nines murmured quietly, his eyes flicking anxiously to the door of the interrogation booth.

"The worst," Gavin agreed, the words tripping over his lop-sided grin as he pressed himself more firmly against the android. "So we better make it quick."

Nines pressed his senses as far as he could manage, checking for signs of their colleagues beyond the locked door, checking for any movement of the door handle, any change in lighting in the dim booth as someone walked by. No-one seemed to have noticed that they failed to leave the observation room when the suspect was escorted to the holding cell; Gavin had flicked the lock, walked him back until the hard edge of the table pressed into the back of his thighs and planted mischief-streaked kisses to his throat. If he calculated correctly, they would have around 17 minutes until someone (most likely Tina) became suspicious. 

"Fine, but you'll need to be quiet," he compromised, allowing himself to focus on Gavin's hands as they undid his shirt buttons, fingertips smoothing over his chest and stomach. His reluctance was mostly for show, with a touch of caution thrown in for sensibility's sake... truth be told, he'd been doomed the second Gavin had give him that look. The one that made his eyes shine just a little too bright and made the corners of his mouth restless with the need for trouble. 

"What if I'm not?" Gavin teased, punctuating his words with a light bite to Nine's now exposed shoulder.

"Then I'll have to find something to keep your mouth occupied," Nines warned as his fingers hooked into the loops of Gavin's jeans, guiding him closer.

The thought dragged a low growl from Gavin as he leaned in to capture Nines' lips with his own, willing and pliant despite his objections. But then, he always gave in to Gavin's whims eventually - often with a little more eagerness than his protests would warrant. It was something that only Gavin was allowed to see. The real person behind the plastic mask, the wants and needs hidden deep in his professional shell. Gavin loved how Nines' prim facade melted under his attentions; the way his shoulders loosened, his expression softening into something uncannily like bliss when Gavin's tongue pressed against his, the subtle vibration of his thirium pulse quickening whenever he scratched short fingernails over a sensitive spot on his side or thigh. He came undone, just because Gavin willed it. No-one else had that power over him, and he'd see to it that no-one ever would. Nines was his, as much as he was Nines'.

"If we're doing this, we need to hurry up, we only have a few minutes to-" 

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, you want me. 'Quit teasing, Gavin. Fuck me senseless already'." he taunted, taking the opportunity between kisses to secure his teeth around Nines' lower lip and pull lightly, savouring the faltering breath it drew from his pristine lover. "I want to hear you say it."

Nines regarded him, taking in the Pointellistic masterpiece of freckles and clean white scars that decorated his partner's face. He recorded the moment as he answered, forgoing his usual synthetic resistance for the sake of their limited timescale; he knew that his compliance would ignite something in Gavin, and he wanted to capture it for his own personal use. "Quit teasing, Gavin," he purred quietly, pressing his weight firmly against his lover's questing hands. "Fuck me senseless already."  
Gavin's pupils, already blown wide by the dim lighting, threatened to cancel out all trace of his grey-green irises; his strong hands anchored around Nines' hips and lifted him easily onto the table before working his belt loose. Nines watched his lover's desperate need, its reflection kindling and burning in his veins as Gavin trailed kisses over his exposed stomach, mouthing over the thin black fabric of his boxers. A moan almost broke free of his chest, threatening to expose them before they could have their moment. Gavin noticed the way he covered his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked, pulling Nines' trousers and boxers away in one slow motion. 

"Are you going to be able to stay quiet, Tin Can?" he checked, half in an effort to tease, and half out of concern. Nines nodded, his free hand searching for Gavin's, linking their fingers to keep him grounded. The detective relaxed slightly, settling into his lust as he took in the sight of his exposed lover. "Good..."

Reinforcing the praise with slow strokes, Gavin focused on taking apart Nines' composure. He fixed him with an admiring stare, taking in the soft pink blush at the tips of his ears, the uneven swell of his chest with each hitched breath, the way his hips moved and writhed in response to his attention. Gavin's lips followed suit, nipping at Nines' thigh firmly before he remembered their time constraints, putting his mouth to better use against the thick heat of Nines' erection. A quiet huff of approval registered as Gavin took in as much as he could without gagging. With a little coaxing and a better angle, he could usually manage more, but he contented himself with what he could take for now, making a note to improve when they got home... 

It didn't take too long before Nines squeezed his hand firmly in a familiar gesture; a wordless sign that he was ready for more. Gavin had been trying to coax him into more verbal signals when they were screwing around, loving the way his partner's eloquent speech tumbled into stammered and half-coherant demands. But Nines had already been so good for him, saying what he'd wanted to hear... and he guessed it wasn't the best place to insist on more noise. Dragging his tongue slowly against sensitive skin as he pulled away, Gavin guided Nines' legs open and took the small bottle of lube from his coat pocket (soemthing he'd started carrying with him since the fiasco at the restaurant a few weeks before). He warmed a little between his fingers before teasing at Nines' hole, slowly working a finger into him. 

"You look so fucking hot, Nines," he murmured, voice kept deep and low. "Relax for me... that's it."

A second finger joined the first, carefully stretching him open as Gavin built a steady rhythm; each time he drew his fingers away, Nines chased with a small roll of his hips, heavy breath acting as a subtler alternative to his usual whines and moans. "Tell me how it feels," Gavin insisted, curling his fingers a little after each eager exploration, searching for that sensitive bundle of nerves that would leave Nines begging for him.

"It feels amazing..." he responded, his voice tight as he desperately tried to monitor his volume. "I need more" he added in a whisper. 

Gavin's cock twitched in response to the breathless plea, his own restrain tested as he bit back an appretiative groan. "Oh yeah? How much more? Tell me what you want."

Nines pulled their linked fingers to his lips, pressing a kiss against Gavin's knuckles, "Fuck me..."

He didn't need telling twice. 

Nines practically pouted when Gavin withdrew his fingers, working his jeans down over his hips with clumsy haste. He was already hard, lube-slicked fingers bringing him to full attention before he settled his weight between Nines' thighs. He guided Nines' hips to the edge of the table, pressing the tip of his cock teasingly against his entrance. When his lover hooked a leg around his hips and urged him closer, Gavin felt a surge of something white hot and desperate rising in him. He pushed into him slowly, fixated on the silent moans formed by his partner's lips, the perfect little crinkle of his brow as his expression wavered between discomfort and pleasure. He forced himself to keep still as Nines adjusted, stroking him slowly to help tip the balance in favour of pleasure.

"Go slow," Nines breathed thinly, shifting his hips slightly to prompt Gavin into action. 

He obliged, not sure he could deny the android anything in this world when he looked like this - deshevelled, vulnerable, desperate. Gavin moved slowly, pulling away a little before rocking his hips back into Nines, a low groan pressing against his tongue. God, he felt so good. As Nines adjusted, he started to move against Gavin, matching his pace and urging him deeper. The intricate pattern lasted all of a minute before their movements became too irratic, each chasing what they needed. Getting frustrated with the mismatched rhythm, Gavin lifted Nines' hips slightly and bore his weight down at a different angle, pinning the android beneath him. A small moan fractured the air before Nines could stop it, the sudden sound prickling over their senses through the fog of lust and need. 

"Gavin..." Nines panted, locking his legs around his lover's hips to keep him close as he felt his climax building. "Right there...I can't..."

Gavin took the hint, keeping up the onslaught against his prostate until he felt Nines suddenly tighten around him with a choked gasp, making each roll of his hips feel like perfect bliss. He was close, so fucking close. He chased after the sensation, needing just a little more, something to push him over. That's when Nines propped himself up slightly and reached down to cup Gavin's cheek, bringing his gaze back to the steel grey of his own.

"You look so beautiful, Gavin... I want you to show me how good I feel...." he urged quietly, rolling his hips to meet each thrust. "Cum for me."

Something in Gavin snapped at Nines' order,sending him pitching into his climax. A low moan passed over his lips, muffled against the soft warmth of Nines' palm before he could stop himself. 

"Shh..." Nines soothed, guiding him close against his chest to hold him as he came down from his high.

He panted slightly, following the gradual slowing of Nines' pulse beneath his cheek as he basked in the slow ebb of pleasure. Eventually, he summoned the energy to steady himself and pull out, cleaning them both off before fixing his clothes. He helped Nines back into his shirt, securing each button with unnecessary care so that he'd be able to stay close for a little while longer. 

"Do you think anyone heard?" he ventured, the first nagging pull of nervousness finding his thoughts.

"Only one way to find out. We can't exactly hide in here all day," Nines stated, his tone level now. Matter of fact. Christ, Gavin wished he could get his composure that quickly.  
Still, he noticed the way Nines' hand lingered on his back as they approached the door, braving the bullpen and praying no-one knew what they'd been up to.

Either way, Gavin guessed it was better than paperwork.


End file.
